


Two Fingers

by CaraLea



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Trans Male Character, Trans Tucker, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLea/pseuds/CaraLea
Summary: Tucker thought it was probably revenge.  Man though he may be, there were certain unavoidable things Tucker had to face since he’d not had access to hormones in almost five years. This included a once a month all expenses paid visit from Mother Nature that at first once his supply of Testosterone had run out had left Tucker writhing in pain on the floor, but now all it did was deny him some really good sex from his favorite ex-freelancer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't do this on purpose. Oh who the fuck am I kidding, of course I do. I have found my calling in writing Tuckington smut and I will probably do it again in the near future.
> 
> So I wrote this on the spur of the moment and I fucking love it. Trans Tucker is a something that I felt the need to write about at least once. Almost everyone has him either post-surgery or at least top surgery. In this fanfiction, none of that. He's had a couple of hormone treatments, but lost access to them after joining the army. I had to do some research to figure out how going on and then back off T would effect his body. If I made a mistake, please let me know!
> 
> Anyway, you know, kudos and reviews are always welcome!  
> CL

“Shit!” Tucker growled, rocking forward into Wash by accident. “Sorry,” he gasped, but if Wash was offended by the motion, he didn’t show it. He certainly didn’t slow down as he continued his brutal attack on Tucker’s clit.

Wash had teased him to his peak already once this night. His lips on Tucker’s breasts and his fingers against the tip of his clit had been everything. Tucker had come once, gasping for air. He’d tried to reciprocate, really he had! But Wash was having none of that. After making out for another couple of minutes he’d brushed his lips farther south and now…

Oh _god_ Wash’s tongue doing god knows what to Tucker’s clit was driving him _insane_. Tucker was beyond a wreck at this point. He was so far gone in a haze of pleasure he couldn’t even define what it was Washington was doing but whatever it was it should be outlawed immediately because there is no way _anyone_ should have this kind of power over another human being.

Tucker thought it was probably revenge. Man though he may be, there were certain unavoidable things Tucker had to face since he’d not had access to hormones in almost five years. This included a once a month all expenses paid visit from Mother Nature that at first once his supply of Testosterone had run out had left Tucker writhing in pain on the floor, but now all it did was deny him some really good sex from his favorite ex-freelancer. 

It kind of lined up perfectly this time though. Wash had been so stressed out from all of the work they had to do, so down on himself for not being able to single-handedly save the planet from some horrible-ass mercs, he’d needed a severe pick-me-up. Tucker was all too happy to supply.

Tucker considered his A+ blowjob skills a gift from God Himself. It wasn’t entirely born-skill though. No, it had taken _practice_ to get Tucker as good at pleasuring a man with only his tongue as he was. Although he’d never admit it to _anyone_ , Tucker had spent time practicing his blowjob skills on a variety of phallic-shaped objects before he’d given his first one. The sex was meant to be a surprise, and he didn’t want to ruin it by being horrible with his mouth. Years later (and a couple of bananas) and Tucker was ready to spend an entire week breaking Agent Washington’s stress levels down to nada.

Apparently Wash wasn’t in to not being able to reciprocate in anyway. Not that Tucker wasn’t into anal. He totally was. But with all the period shits and rather painful cramps going on, he really hadn’t been in the mood to let anything near his asshole. 

So here they were, not even two days after Tucker’s flow had stopped, and Wash was pinning his hips to the bed and using the flat of his tongue against the tip of Tucker’s clit in a way that made him want to scream- scratch that, he was screaming. The entire time, Wash had not allowed Tucker to touch him, not even once, because this was Wash’s way of pouring himself into Tucker after all Tucker had done for him.

Wash’s hand came up to circle his entrance teasingly. “Fuck Wash!” he gasped. He could feel the ex-freelancer’s smirk against his clit before his finger was probing inside Tucker and _oh god_ that feeling of Wash’s finger against his g-spot was perfect to Tucker.

Wash sat up, digging his middle two fingers in down to the first knuckle. Tucker was so wet from his previous orgasm he didn’t even need the lube, although Wash had put some on anyway, just to make Tucker more comfortable. Slowly, achingly slow, he began to thrust his fingers in and out of Tucker with ease, as if he did this every damn night. He grinned down at Tucker although Tucker _knew_ that Wash found the sticky feeling of Tucker’s wetness gross.

His smile was probably because of the reaction he was getting out of Tucker. Tucker knew Wash liked to watch him thrive around, naked and unhinged as his body twitched with pleasure, moans floating from his lungs as if they were bubbles he had to release. That Wash loved, _loved_ to watch him peak because the look on Tucker’s face when he came was perfect to Wash. It was scrunched but somehow relaxed, all furrowed brows and open-mouthed, hot breaths and loud as fuck moans.

On Tucker’s end Wash’s obvious affection for him was like the icing on the cake, making the whole thing sweeter and more tasty without detracting from the main meal. No, scratch that. Everything about Wash was the main meal, from his unwavering confidence in him to his fingers knuckle-deep in Tucker’s vagina to his unflinching acceptance of Tucker’s gender to the way his eyes flashed in the middle of the night after waking from a nightmare. Everything about Wash pulled Tucker to him, and the sex was just the sprinkling on a cupcake in comparison to those deeper emotions that neither man said but both of them felt.

Wash’s fingers slamming into him was good but it was not enough. Tucker had already come once that night. Going for a second round was not something Tucker couldn’t handle. In fact, once they got started on round two, it took almost twice as much to make Tucker come again. Internal stimulation was nice, really it was, but it wasn’t nearly as much as the external shit. Tucker blamed his biology for that. He was a _boy_ , and having a vagina felt wrong on so many levels. His body could not deny the good feelings of penetration, but somewhere in his mind it felt wrong and Tucker couldn’t get off on that alone.

And Wash knew it, the sneaky bastard. 

He leaned down to lock their lips together and Tucker could taste himself on Wash’s tongue and that taste being there felt just right to Tucker. He wanted to have that taste forever imprinted onto his lover’s tongue just as much as he would always swallow because the taste of Wash in his throat was _damn good_. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, squirming down to get more of Wash in him because fuck it, he was too far gone to care anymore, he just needed _more_. Wash’s mouth latched on to his favorite place on his neck, a little under and behind the ear, and Tucker arched back to give him better access. In the meantime, Wash’s fingers pushed all the way in, brushing against the upper part of Tucker’s g-spot. Tucker would always be a boy, and would always prefer clitoral stimulation to this, but when Wash was in as far as this it was okay. Not close enough to the entrance to feel like an invasion and far enough back that Tucker could pretend for one glorious moment that they were one person, one mind instead of two separate individuals sweating and gasping into the bed sheets.

“Wash,” he whined. “Wash come on.” 

“What is it Tucker?” he asked, voice a perfect imitation of innocence but he _knew_. Of course he knew the fucking bastard, he knew _exactly_ what Tucker wanted. Wash knew everything about Tucker, like he could read his fucking mind. He just liked to hear Tucker say it in that shaky gonna-come-again voice.

“Wash _please_ ,” Tucker whimpered heavily. “I need- Wash I _need_ \- ” 

Wash cut him off by shoving his tongue down Tucker’s throat. It was beautiful in every way and Tucker wanted to inhale the sexy ex-freelancer but he couldn’t. When Wash pulled his mouth away to suck at Tucker’s jaw it was just as good though. But Wash didn’t stop there. He lowered himself slowly, taking his time to taste every inch of Tucker’s skin before he reached the sensitive nipples. When he suctioned his mouth against one of Tucker’s breasts the noise that escaped Tucker could only be described as desperate. Tucker never got _this_ needy ever in his life, but Wash knew exactly what to do with his mouth to make Tucker _need more_. 

Once he’d gotten a good taste of both of Tucker’s hard nipples, he slowly mouthed his way down Tucker’s stomach before kissing at each of his inner thighs. All the while, he kept pushing into Tucker and not really pulling out very far before going back in, just the way Tucker liked it. Tucker squirmed, his breathing labored. Every exhale was punctuated with a breathy moan. 

Finally, _finally_ Wash moved his mouth to Tucker’s clit. His fingers were still inside of him and Wash’s tongue was doing that illegal feel-good move again, but Tucker didn’t care. He didn’t care about the exact dynamics of it, only that it felt good and that Wash knew it felt good, and that warmth he got when Wash pulled his fingers out and pressed them into the tip of Tucker’s clit, still oozing wetness _while Wash was still down there_ -

That was what did it. That warmth that could only come from being fingered from so fucking deep for so fucking long and the look in Wash’s eye when he licked the wetness straight off his digits. Oh s _hit_. 

Tucker’s entire body clenched together in a tidal wave of pleasure, and then another when Wash circled gently with his middle finger against Tucker’s clit yet again. After the second orgasm, continued stimulation became kind of painful, but Tucker _loved_ it and allowed Wash to tease him into shivering before the second, overwhelming wave hit. High tide in the sex drive.

It was good. It was good that Wash knew when to keep going and knew exactly when to stop. It was good when Wash’s mouth was once again on his, not ferocious, but gentle and sweet and tasting more of Tucker than Tucker had ever tasted before. It was good when they curled up together, ignoring the body fluids everywhere and that yeah, Wash had a boner but still refused to let Tucker touch it because this was _Tucker’s_ night, it was all about Tucker and Wash would be damned before he gave that up. 

And that feeling, that inner ache that came after an exceptional fuck and multiple orgasms, the smell of sex permeating the air around them, the feeling of Wash gently rubbing Tucker’s feet with his own because they were always always _always_ cold.

Yeah, it was good.


End file.
